


such a sky you never did see

by lovable_and_lovable



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 3.13 coda, 3.13 spoilers, Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, episode: so3e13 The Cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_and_lovable/pseuds/lovable_and_lovable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right where "The Cruise" left off - Jake and Amy have a bit more to say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a sky you never did see

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a coda fic, so eventually I had to write this. Thanks to the tumblr Jake/Amy fandom at large for the meta around this episode, and for yelling/crying together. Title from “Who Will Buy?” from the musical Oliver!

“So, how much time before the next item on the itinerary?” Jake asks, swinging their clasped hands between them as they leave the dance class.

“Twenty minutes,” Amy replies.

“I can work with that,” Jake mutters, and before Amy knows it, he’s pulling her into an alcove, his arms are wrapped around her, and he’s kissing her fiercely. He breaks away but keeps holding her tightly, Amy’s chin tucked into his shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Jake murmurs into her hair. “I’m sorry I kept freezing up. I was scared I would screw it—this—up somehow.”

“I know, I know you were. It’s okay. Try not to worry so much—yeah, yeah, weird coming from me, but you know what I mean. I love you and I’m not going anywhere,” Amy tells him, and it feels _so good_.

“Not even to—what’s the next activity?”

“Watercolor painting. Wanna go to the hotel room instead?”

“Nope, don’t you try that with me, Amy Santiago. I am determined to see your plan through to complet—” Jake declares. Amy levels him with a _look_.

“All right, I mean, if you _insist_ ,” says Jake, his eyes crinkling with amusement. “Let the record reflect that I was not the one to deviate from The Itinerary, but was regrettably swayed by your—”

“Jake, shut up,” says Amy, not meaning it at all.

“Sorry.” Jake ducks his head. “I’m just—” He trails off, unable to choose a word.

Amy kisses his cheek. “Me too.”

Jake keeps his arm wrapped around her all the way to the hotel room, his thumb stroking her ribs distractingly. Once they get through the door, it seems he never stops kissing her. Amy’s chest feels all floaty and dizzy, like she’s standing at the edge of a rooftop, but with none of the fear.

Jake’s slid off her dress and makes to unbutton his own shirt, when Amy reaches for his hand. “Can you keep it on, actually?” Jake gives her that look when she’s confused him but he’s still pretty into it—okay, maybe this time it’s mostly confused.

“It’s the memory of earlier. It makes me happy. You make me so happy, Jake.” He looks at her so tenderly, then, and even if Jake doesn’t know the full significance of the _guayabera_ , that maybe she wants him to keep on the wedding shirt to commemorate the joy and permanence of this day, she’s still telling the whole truth, because nothing has ever rung truer; nothing else has made her feel that cathedral bells everywhere should be ringing in wild, raucous abandon, just to match the feeling in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [haylestorming](http://haylestorming.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
